


Mentor's Daughter: A Criminal Minds Fanfiction

by HitsugayaRose



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitsugayaRose/pseuds/HitsugayaRose
Summary: Cassie finally tells Derek her dark secret, and having done so she sets in motion a set of events that will change her life forever





	1. Summary

Cassie was raised in the foster care system in Chicago. She had two best friends in the world, her foster brother Jack, and Derek Morgan. In and out of trouble as a child and in an impossible position at home with her adoptive parents, what happens when she shares a secret with Derek that leads to her finding her birth father? And what happens when he chooses to fight for custody? Follow the adventures of young Cassie as she fights to over come her past and try and create a better future for herself. 

 

Excerpt: 

   “Well,” He says slowly sitting down on the chair across the room. “I didn’t know about you. My ex-wife and I had gotten a divorce and it wasn’t pretty. About a year and a half after my son asked me what happened to his sister. That’s when I found out that she had another child and didn’t tell me. When I asked her she said it was a closed adoption process and that my name was not on the birth certificate and therefore I had no rights. I’ve been trying to find her… you, ever since. But I couldn’t find you.”

    “The people who adopted me at birth couldn’t have their own children. I was 2 when they finally had their own child and they gave me up because they couldn’t handle having both of us. And since I wasn’t blood the choice was easy. When I was 5 I got fostered that’s when I met Jack. We were both taken out of the house because the parents got arrested for tax evasion. In all I have had 6 foster homes including this last one. And both Jack and I got adopted this time it was nice being with someone I knew. I gave up on having a real family long ago.”


	2. Cassandra....Gideon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie finally tells Derek her dark secret, and having done so she sets in motion a set of events that will change her life forever

Cassie’s POV:

    My name is Cassie James, and I live in a foster home with my best friend Jack. I don’t know why my parents didn’t want me, though I guess none of us really know why. However living on the streets would be better that living here. I’ve lived at my foster parents house for three years now, and every day I am abused, we all are. And I’m finally done.

    Up until now I refused to tell anybody but when my foster parents brought in a four year old I decided it was time. So here I was sitting with my best friend, besides Jack, Derek Morgan.

    “Derek, I need to tell you something.” I said as we walked to the library at our school.

    “What is it?” He asked concerned.

    I pull him aside when we get to the library and take him to the back where nobody is, and for the first time I explain what was happening to me and three other children in the house including Jack.

    “What.” Derek stated rather than asked. “We are calling someone right now. Come on.”

    “But Derek I can’t. If I do they are going to hurt the new girl Ashley. She’s only four year old.” I pleaded grabbing his arm to stop him.

    “We are going to the nurse right now. And you are telling her, then she is going to call the police and they will call the FBI.” Derek said taking me to the nurses office.

    “What can I do for you?” She asked as we waked in the door.

    “Cassie has something she needs to tell you.” Derek says.

    I take a deep breath and explain for the second time what is going on at my home.

*Several Hours later*

    I’m sitting in the hospital waiting for men from the FBI to come, I was told that some people from something called the BAU were coming to talk to me.

    There was a light knock on the door and the voice attached said, “Hi, my name is Jason Gideon. I’m from the BAU. May I come in and talk to you?”

   “Its open.” I say pulling the blanket over my shoulders more. I was tired of being prodded at today and gawked at.

    The door slowly opened and a man came in. He had a kind face and looked like he has seen some things in his day that he would really want to forget. “Hello Miss. James, I’m Jason Gideon.” He says extending a hand.

    “Cassie please.” I answer shaking his hand.

    “Alright Cassie I’m sure you are tired of explaining but please walk me through what happens. No detail is too small.”

    I take a deep breath and tell my story again. “Three years ago my friend Jack and I were adopted by a family who already had two other children who were older than us. The first couple of nights were nice, and we thought we finally found a home where we belong, and together at that. But that’s when things changed. They started getting strict about the smallest things like if our hair was a slight mess or if we laughed to loudly or cried. Then the other things started.” I stopped to take a breath and Gideon handed me a box of tissues. I didn’t even realize that I had started crying. “They treated it like a strip club. Making us put on lingerie, one of us was the ‘bouncer’ who let the others in. They made us dance on a pole, and then the father would join in kissing at first then he would start taking the cloths off. And it ends on the bed. Father would start it, mother watching at first before she joins in. They make us call them master and mistress. They also took Jack and I to a warehouse where other children are kept. They told us that we were lucky because we had them, the other kids were ones that had been kidnapped bought and sold for entertainment they called it.”

    I couldn’t keep going the tears fell and my throat catching, a huge lump in it.

    “I’m going to show you a picture book, can you point them out to me please?”

    “I can just tell you their names.”

    “I know, but after you look at the book I’ll explain why I’m asking this of you ok? Please just bear with me.”

    I nod and he pulls out a flip book of mug shots, looking through it I point them out. “That’s them.”

    “I will be right back ok. I need to tell my partner. But I also need to know how may many kids are there in the house? And where the warehouse is.”

    “There’s four of us. Jack and I are the oldest, by now he is taking the younger two to the park. Mother and Father should have just gotten home by now to set things up for tonight. They should be home alone but only for another hour or two. And the warehouse is up towards the river, on the board walk.”

    “Thank you Cassie you have helped out a lot, I’m going to go tell my partner ok?”

    “Will you come back after? I don’t wanna be alone now.”

    “I’ll comeback. And I’ll make sure Jack and the two others get picked up as well.”

Gideon’s POV:

    I walked out of the room to go tell Rossie and he left with a team.

    I was about to walk back into the room when a nurse stopped me. “Excuse me, did I hear you say your name is Jason Gideon?” She asked.

    “Yes, why is something wrong?” I asked taking my hand off the doorknob and walking a little ways down the hall with her.

    “Maybe, we did a DNA search to see if we could find any living relatives that we could send her to. The doctor ordered it since the orphanage she grew up in is full and can’t take her back. We had a match, and the match is 99.9% chance of being her father.”

    “Ok that’s good assuming that he wants her.” I said confused as to why she is telling me all this.

    “Well that is going to hit a little closer to home than you might think.” She says handing me a file.

    I open it and my picture is in it along with DNA results. I read through it and am shocked.

    “Are you sure? Absolutely sure about this?” I ask closing the file.

    “Like I said the results are 99.9% accurate. Meaning that you are that girl’s father. I don’t know whether or not to say congratulations.” With that she walks away and I pull out my phone and call my ex-wife.

Cassie’s POV:

    After what seemed like a long time Gideon came back into the room. “Are they ok?” I asked worried about Jack and the others.

    “They are going to be. My partner just called and said that they picked them up and got them ok.” He said but I could tell something was off.

    “Mr. Gideon are you ok?” I asked.

    “Uh, Jason please. And what do you know about your parents?”

    “Not much. All I was told was that I was given up at birth and there was no father listed on the birth certificate.”

    “The hospital did a DNA search to see if they could find any living relatives since the orphanage you grew up in was full and couldn’t take you back.” He takes a deep breath. “They found a match for your father.”

    He hands me the file he was holding in his hand and opening it I read the results.


	3. Learning Curve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie and Jason both try to process the information that Cassie is Jason's daughter.

Cassie’s POV:

    “You are joking, right? There is no way that you are my father.” I say throwing the file back on the bed. “And if you are why did you give me up?”

    “Well,” He says slowly sitting down on the chair across the room. “I didn’t know about you. My ex-wife and I had gotten a divorce and it wasn’t pretty. About a year and a half after my son asked me what happened to his sister. That’s when I found out that she had another child and didn’t tell me. When I asked her she said it was a closed adoption process and that my name was not on the birth certificate and therefore I had no rights. I’ve been trying to find her… you, ever since. But I couldn’t find you.”

    “The people who adopted me at birth couldn’t have their own children. I was 2 when they finally had their own child and they gave me up because they couldn’t handle having both of us. And since I wasn’t blood the choice was easy. When I was 5 I got fostered that’s when I met Jack. We were both taken out of the house because the parents got arrested for tax evasion. In all I have had 6 foster homes including this last one. And both Jack and I got adopted this time it was nice being with someone I knew. I gave up on having a real family long ago.”

    “I know that. But I am your father and since I never signed away my rights I can take you home. I can take you away from here, and you will never have to look back ever.”

    “I’ve seen you on tv before Mr. Gideon I know what you do. And I know that you travel a lot for your job so why have a child.”

    “Because you deserve better than being in a place like this, all children do.” He says. “And it wouldn’t be easy but you can try to have a normal life, try to come home with me.”

    “I can’t leave Jack they will just put him back into the system.”

    “Well if you do decide to come with me, we can see about adopting Jack too.”

    “Please it’s a long process.”

    “True, and I don’t live here in Chicago but I can pull strings since I am an FBI agent. But it is all up to you.”

 

****Three years later****

    “Dad, Jack and I are off to school.” I say sitting down his breakfast of the table. “Are you going to be away on a case tonight?”

    “No I shouldn’t be, I should be home but I’ll leave a note if anything changes.” Gideon says starting to eat.

    “Ok just be safe ok?”

    “I will promise.”

    “Jack it’s time for school.” I call up the stairs.

    “I’m coming.” He shouts, as he runs down the stairs. “I have football after school today.”

    “And I have cheerleading practice so it’ll work out.”

    “Be careful you two.” Gideon calls.

    “We will.”

    With that the two of us leave dad alone in the house.

Gideon’s POV:

    I got ready and headed to work, it’s unreal that it’s been three years since I adopted James and got my daughter back. It wasn’t easy gaining her trust or his, and the one time she met Stephen did not go well. Neither did meeting her mother, I don’t think she will ever forgive her mother and I can’t blame her. As for Stephen it wasn’t his fault, but I can’t force her into a relationship with him. Though I am at least grateful that she and I have had a good relationship, and Jack and I for that matter.

    As I walked into my shared office with Rossie he looks up at me. “How is my god daughter and god son?” He asked as I sat down.

    “Football and cheerleading and both about to go to college. Cassie has a college visit at Caltech this weekend and I’m worried I won’t be here to go with her.” I sigh and pinch my nose. “Single parenting is hard.”

    “Glad I don’t have kids.” Dave laughs. “But you’re doing fine really you are.”

    “Thanks I try. Though she’s been having boy troubles and I don’t know how to fix it.”

    “What do you mean troubles? I will bust heads Jason.”

    “Just she wants this guy to ask her to the dance and he won’t but all these other boys are. She says no hoping he will ask but now she’s saying she won’t go.”

    “She told you this?”

    I rub the back of my neck. “Not exactly. I overheard her talking to Derek about it a couple nights ago.”

    “Oh you didn’t!” Dave looked disappointed.

    “Well… but it’s ok James did end up telling me in the end so it’s ok. I called Derek and invited him up to surprise Cassie. I know she misses him.”

    “His mom just let him come with a stranger?”

    “She pretty much raised Cassie before she was adopted and even after, before I got her. And she knows I’m an FBI agent. Derek’s father was a cop, so she was ok with it. And he is excited to see Cassie. I did a good thing right?”

    “Why are you asking me? She’s your daughter, and she loves you I’m sure you know what you’re doing.” Dave says.

    “I hope so he’ll be here when she gets back from Caltech. He just got on his spring break so he’ll be here for a few days.”

 

****That weekend at Caltech****

 

Cassie’s POV:

    As I walked with the tour group I kept an eye out around the campus. This was my top choice I wanted to study criminals like my father, and because of the promise I made to my foster sister. And this was a good place to do it. I also wanted to be an archaeologist with a specialty in Egyptology. I kept noticing a skinny nerdy guy whispering to himself a lot during the tour. He was kinda cute and I adored his long brown hair, slowly I got closer to him and heard he was whispering facts about the college that the tour guide was missing.

    “Maybe you should give the tour.” I whisper.

    He stops and looks at me confused, a little pink and he takes a step back, stopping walking for a second and most of the group got in front of us. “I uh… I’m sorry was I bothering you? I just…” He trails off looking down as he keeps walking.

    “Oh no I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound mean I was actually being serious. You know more than the guide.”

    “You heard that?” He asked still not looking.

    “A little.”

    We stand and not talk for a second and he looks me over and when he notices that I caught him he looks away again. “I’m sorry cheerleaders don’t normally talk to me…”

    “Wait how did.. Oh right my jacket.” It took me a moment before I realized that I was wearing my high school lettermen jacket that said cheerleading and tennis on the back.

    “So why are you here? I don’t normally expect….”

    “You don’t expect cheerleaders to be smart?” He doesn’t see anything which makes me think I’m right. “I know I know I’m breaking the mold. But I’m actually hoping to get in on a scholarship.”

    “Really what do you want to study?” He asks opening up a little more.

    “Criminology and criminal physiology, as well as Egyptology and archology. There was a lot of -ology in those words.” I laugh a little, he looked at me and from what I could tell it was with a hint of surprise and impress-ness.

    “Wow all that?”

    “Well I wanna be a criminal profiler for the FBI like my dad, and I love Egypt’s history and culture.”

    He looks me up and down and starts thinking, I could almost see the gears turning.

    “What?” I asked.

    “You’re Jason Gideon’s daughter.”

    I look over at him shocked. “How did….”

    “I read about it in a paper he adopted his long lost daughter and a boy, also you look a lot like him you could easily be his daughter.”

    I raise an eyebrow. “That was three years ago you remember that?”

    He blushes a little and starts fiddling with his messenger bag. “I have an eidetic memory and a really high IQ.”

    “That is so cool!” I laugh and he gives me a look like I just told him I was a pink monkey. “What?”

    “Normally people think I’m a freak, I can also read really fast and have an IQ of 187.”

    “And you remember everything you read?”

    “Yeah I do.” He rubs the back of his neck.

    “That is cool. I read a lot and I wish I could remember it all.”

    He laughs and it’s a real laughter that made me laugh too. “You are not like the cheerleaders at my school that’s for sure.”

    I giggle. “Well I like to be different, think outside the box, and brake social norms.”

    “Well you are succeeding.”

    The tour comes to an end, “Would you like to go to the café just off campus?”

    He almost did a spit take with the water he was drinking before he froze and looked at me. “Really?”

    “Yeah my flight back to DC isn’t for a little bit longer and my brother is doing his own school tour at another campus so I have some time.”

    “Um… sure I would.. yeah I will… OK lets go.” He sputters and I giggle.

    “I’m Cassie Gideon by the way.” I say holding out my hand. He takes a second then takes my hand and shakes it.

    “I’m Spencer Reid.”

    Smiling we walk to the café and keep talking and laughing. He tells me a bunch of cool facts that he knows and I tell him about the facts I know about Egyptian History. “Oh hey do you play chess?” I ask seeing they have a chess set that we can play.

    “You are full of surprises, but yes I do.”

    “I play with my dad all the time, I’ve only beaten him once. He is really good.”

    “Hm, interesting let’s see how you fare against me.”

    I laugh. “Just so you know I started the chess club at my school and I won the championship last year.”

    He cocked an eyebrow.

    “I told you breaking the social norms.” I laugh again and we play.

     “How did you beat me?!” He cries.

     I laugh. “I told you I play a lot with my dad and he is really good. Also champion.” I look up and see Jack and wave.

    Spencer turns around to see who I’m waving at then turns back fidgeting with the chess pieces.

    “Jack hey. How was your tour?” I asked as he sat down.

    “It was good, the football field is amazing. Who’s this?” He asks.

    “This is Spencer. He might be going to Caltech with me. Spencer this is my brother Jack, he also breaks social norms he’s not an asshole football player.”

    “Nice to meet you Spencer, has my sister been driving you crazy?” He chuckles as I smack his arm.

     “I have not, just beating him in chess.”

    “I’m sure.”

    “She’s telling the truth it’s been nice talking to her.” Spencer cuts in.

    “That’s good to hear. She’s a trouble maker.” He chuckles and ruffles my hair and I smack his arm. “Well it’s been nice talking to you but we have a plane to catch.”

    I get up and hand my phone to Spencer. “Hey put your number in, and I’ll give you mine.” He puts his number in and I give him mine then Jack and I leave.

    “You know he can’t take his eyes off of you right?” Jack asked me.

    “Shut up.” Glancing back I see Spencer quickly look away and I blush a little as we hail a cab.

 

*****One Plane Ride later*****

    After the long plane ride I’m so happy to be home, unlocking the door Jack and I walk in and I hear the tv on. “Dad we’re back.”

    “That’s all well and good but he’s not here right now can I take a message?” Derek asks coming from around the corner.

    “DEREK!” I run and hug him and he picks me up and spins me. “What are you doing here?”

    “Your dad invited me.” He sets me down. “So that I could invite you to the school dance, so Cassie will you go to the dance with me?”

    “Yes I will.” I laugh as I hug him again. “Oh I’ve missed my boy so much.”

    “I’ve missed you too.” He grins.

    “Kids I’m back.” Gideon says as he walks into the house. “How did the college tours go?”

    “Mine was good.” I heard James say from the kitchen. “The plane ride was annoying though.”

    “That’s why I like trains better.” He chuckles.

    “Thank you dad!” I say hugging him now.

    “I’m assuming you found Derek?”

    “Yes.” I smile as he hugs me back.

 

Spencer’s POV:

    I got home and went to see my mom. “Mom? How are you doing today?” I asked going into her room. I could tell this might be one of the good days.

    “Spencer. When did you get back?” She asked reaching for the book on the night stand.

    “Just now.” I sat on the edge of her bed. “The college tour was good, I think I’m going to go there.”

    “Good you should go to college, nurture that beautiful mind of yours. Spencer I’m tired can I rest?”

    “Of course mom.” I leave and shut her door and make the call that I didn’t want to. She wont be able to stay here alone while I’m in college and she wont go on her own. She will hate me for this but I’ve looked into this place and they are the best choice I think. I walk over to the phone and call the hospital and schedule a time for them to come get my mom. It wont be until next week, so I have that time to be with her before I get ready to leave for college. My cell phone pings and I take it out, it was Cassie and she sent me a picture. Opening the message I see its her and a bigger guy, reading the message attached it says that he was her best friend and her dad flew him in from Chicago for the week. I smile a little and text back that that was grate news and that I hoped she had fun. After that I just went around the house cleaning up and fixing food. Being someone who graduated high school at age 12 I didn’t get the point of school dances, but I’m sure it’s a big deal for her. I still can’t believe that she’s a cheerleader, the cheerleaders at my school, I shutter to remember what they were like. I knew that I shouldn’t but I decided to do a google search and find out more about her.

    When I did I found out a lot more than I wanted to know, she was adopted by a family who was later convicted and sent to prison for statutory rape. The DNA test that the hospital did is how she found Gideon and it was the BAU team that saved all the kids. It must have been a lucky break for her, and them. Apparently they were apart of a trafficking ring. I wonder if this is why she decided to become a profiler like her dad.

 

****Day of the dance****

Cassie’s POV:

    I got ready for the dance, I put on a long red dress that clung to all the right places and put my hair in a bun with a single strand hanging down along the right side of my face and I curled that strand. After doing my makeup and picking the right shoes I walked out and headed down stairs.

    “Cassie you look beautiful.” Dad said as he smiled at me coming down the stairs. “Smile.” He snaps a couple of photos then hands the camera to Derek. “Can you get a few pictures please?”

    Derek smiled and nodded taking photos of myself and dad, Jack and me, Jack and dad and then the three of us. Finally dad got pictures of Derek, Jack and I together and one of just Derek and I. “Have fun be home by midnight.” He tells us then gave Jack and I a hug and shook Derek’s hand. “Take care of my girl ok?”

    “Of course sir.” Derek smiles and we head out to my car and pick up Jack’s date and head to the dance.

    The night went well and a lot of girls tried to get Derek to dance with them. “You know Derek they act like you’re the first guy they’ve ever seen. To be fair you are better looking than most of the other guys here.”

    He laughs putting an arm around my shoulder. “You’re not wrong. But I’m here with my best friend. Besides when am I ever going to see any of these ladies again?”

    “Fair enough. Lets sit down I’m tired.” Derek agrees and we sit at a table and I take my heels off rubbing my ankle. As I do my phone pings and I look at it and smile a little.

    “You know Red if I didn’t know any better I would say that you didn’t want to be here with me.”

    “Sorry it’s my new friend the one I met at the college tour.”

    “The same one you have been texting this whole week?”

    “Yes him. He’s kinda nice and he’s going to Caltech too.”

    “Well I’m glad you’ve made friends.”

    “Oh are you? I thought you would be jealous that you’re not my only friend anymore, well you and Jack.”

    We both have a good laugh. “Na I’m glad you’re doing well out here, and I’m glad things worked out with Jason.” He says.

    “Me too, I never thought I would be able to ever find my family. And I know it’s just dad and Jack but it’s nice. Well theirs also dads coworker Dave. I like him a lot he is the one who taught me to drive. Dad was way to nervous to teach me.”

    “What did you almost crash the car one too many times?”

    “Excuse you Derek I am an excellent driver, thank you very much.”

    “I’m sure that’s why you had Jack drive us here.”

    “No I had Jack drive because it is hard to drive in heels and a long dress.”

    “Sure sure.”


End file.
